


will get stained red (you and our sunset)

by moonlightjunhui



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, Idol Han Jisung | Han, Jealous Han Jisung | Han, Light Angst, M/M, Secret Relationships, bodyguards hyunlix, established minsung, fuck idol stereotypes, idol Lee Minho, sunset by twice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:27:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24736903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonlightjunhui/pseuds/moonlightjunhui
Summary: in which Jisung and Minho were idols from the same company who just wanted to live normally and date each other
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know
Comments: 3
Kudos: 94





	will get stained red (you and our sunset)

**Author's Note:**

> Playlist:  
> Sunset - TWICE  
> I Know Places - Taylor Swift

The idol life was never easy.They couldn't live the way normal people could. Not with eyes on them with their every move. Especially when it comes to dating.

The fans and the media weren't ready for that kind of discussion. For one, the fans couldn't even imagine them dating and two, the media always made it a big deal.

As if they were meant to live upon everyone's expectations. Nothing more, nothing less.

It applied to everyone in the industry. Whether they have a dating ban or not.

The ones who decided to take the risk were either hiding away from the limelight or discreetly meeting when the applause had faded.

Minho and Jisung weren't different from them.

Although they both were allowed to enter a relationship, they still had to hide from the judgemental eyes of the crowd.

Well being a gay couple definitely adds fuel to the fire.

Though being supported by their company, the paparazzi wasn't ready for that kind of issue in the industry.

I mean if straight couples get shit, gay couples would surely be fucked more right?

So here they were. Stealing light glances in events and having little sneaky moments in the dressing rooms. 

Away from the harsh eyes.

Like their usual routine, Jisung was covered from head to toe as he walked along the parking lot of their company. Towards Minho's car.

He kept his head low as his eyes roamed around the area in case any crazy reporter decided to sneak up on them.

When he reached his car, he was greeted by a tight hug from Minho who was waiting for him inside. They buckled up their seatbelts and drove away towards Jisung's private house.

They talked about their day and how things were. They couldn't meet each other for weeks since they were both busy.

Jisung had his album promotions while Minho had his own rehearsal for his upcoming comeback.

When they arrived at the rest house, their bodyguards Hyunjin and Felix were already there waiting for them. They had to go first to make sure that no one was around the vicinity.

When they entered the house, Jisung immediately went in for a big hug. Minho gladly received it with a happy smile on his lips.

"I missed you so much" Jisung murmured on his neck. Minho tightened the hug as he pressed small kisses on the younger's hair.

"I missed you too" Minho said as he backed up from the hug. They stared into each other's eyes. Feeling contented just by looking at each other.

"Are you hungry Ji?" Minho asked as he guided the younger towards the kitchen. He looked through the fridge to look for something to cook.

"Will you cook hyung?" Jisung asked as he looked at his boyfriend who had his back on him. 

Their routine continued for months. The occasional glances and hidden smiles. The small winks as they pass by each other in the company and the casual getaways when the sun sets.

Two months after, Minho and Jisung were both called in by the company head. When they arrived, they didn't expect to see each other in the office.

"Why are you here Min?" Jisung asked as he sat down on the seat adjacent to the older's.

"PD-nim called me here. I assume you're the same" Minho said earning a nod from him.

The door clicked and the company head came striding in with a sullen expression on his face. He sat down on his chair and stared at the couple in front of him.

"Did you two go on a date near Hannamdong this week?" PD asked. Minho and Jisung looked at each other before Minho decided to answer.

"Yeah we did. Two nights ago" Minho's answer earned a deep sigh from him. He turned his laptop to face the two.

'Blind Item: Two male idols were caught on a date near Hannamdong. Labelmates turned lovers? What a great pair, to think two famous idols were dating. And not to mention, both the same gender. Who could it be?' 

Jisung's sweat had run cold from just reading the headline. He scrolled down to see a half body picture of him and Minho. With his arm drapped on the older's shoulder.

PD sighed.

"I didn't call you both here to scold you. I want to ask your opinion on this issue. Judging from your reaction, this is you both. But the public doesn't know that yet" he said. Minho sighed. He held onto the younger's hand when he saw him shaking.

"I won't tell you to break up just because of this issue. But I will need your help on how to solve this problem" he added. Jisung looked up at him with red eyes.

"What do you suggest sir? Please, we'll do it" Jisung's voice was pleading. Minho looked at him in worry.

That's how their situation got like this.

It's been two months since their boss told them the plan and to say that they were both uneasy was an understatement.

Minho and Jisung were ordered to attend different parties and socialize with more people to lessen the possibilities of the press thinking that it was them in that article.  
They were also prohibited from seeing each other until further notice. Not even going to each other's house was probable.

Only text and calls were their relief.

And like any other situation they've been, they're in a party. Atleast 3 meters away from each other. Talking with different people.

And just leaving a light glace when nobody's looking.

Hyunjin sighed as he looked at the two idols in front of him. They were both his friends. Meeting them when they were just in the brink of their debut. 

He knew how hard it is to be with each other and yet they chose to stay. They chose to fight amongst the cruel and close-minded crowd.

He felt himself getting sad because of their situation. Seeing your lover across the room but you can't approach him because the eyes would judge is extremely painful.  


Even for someone who's just watching.

Jisung sighed as the crowd around him finally dispersed. He had been talking to them for an entire hour. Just casually catching up or some of them even 'flirting' a bit. 

He sipped on his whiskey as he roamed his eyes around the room. His eyebrows twitched when he saw his boyfriend's scene.

Minho has been talking to a female idol (if he remembers correctly, Kim Sihye) for over an hour now. Her hands were even on his shoulder and his neck as they laughed together.  


He drank his whiskey in one gulp as he kept his eyes on the older. Gaze looming over dangerously.

Minho seemed to have noticed as he averted his gaze to him. Laughter on his lips faltering when he saw his dark gaze.

Their stares stayed on each other. Only being interrupted when Sihye held Minho's chin lightly and focusing his face on hers.

The flare in Jisung's eyes burned up as he gripped onto the rock glass tightly. Almost breaking it if not for Hyunjin snatching it and placing it on the table in front of them.

"We don't want you causing a scene here right? And make things worst right?" Hyunjin said. Sarcasm laced in his voice. Jisung sighed as he averted his gaze from the two.

Jisung ran his fingers through his hair in frustration. Hyunjin poured him another glass of whiskey to which he immediately drank in one go.

"You want to go home Ji?" Hyunjin asked. Jisung sighed once more before standing up. Hyunjin then headed towards the door with Jisung following behind him.

Leaving him one last glimpse as they strode off.

Felix rubbed his temple in frustration. Minho was still talking to Sihye even when he already saw the dark glare Jisung had sent him.

And when he saw his gaze, Minho had grew uneasy. He kept on scratching the back of his hand, a sign of nervousness.

Luckily, Sihye's friend had called her over so she bid her farewell and left them. Minho breathed deeply as he grabbed the glass of wine drank it in one go.

He looked around frantically, trying to look for Jisung but he saw no sign of him. Neither his bodyguard.

"They left. Like 2 minutes ago" Felix said as he poured himself a glass. Minho's head snapped up in surprise.

"W-what? W-why? I-I mean it's still early" Minho stuttered. Looking at his phone. No new messages.

"Well Jisung did look pissed earlier. So they probably went home early because of that" Felix answered. Looking at Minho who was biting his lips as he gazed on the dance floor.

"Oh god. I fucked up Felix" Minho groaned as he smacked his forehead repeatedly. 

"You realize that just now?" Felix said as he chuckled sarcastically. His phone then beeped. 

'Were in his private house. Just in case he wants to come here' As Felix read the text from Hyunjin, he also got the feeling that Minho would come there.

"Oh fuck Lix let's go home please. I need to talk to Ji" Minho said as he scrambled to get a few dollars from his wallet. He grabbed his phone and shoved atleast a hundred dollars on the table.

Felix giggled as he watched the older scurry to leave the event hall. He followed suit, twirling the car keys on the way.

As they drove through the night, Minho tried to call the younger's phone multiple times but there was no answer. He sent multiple text messages but none of them were read.

His eyes burned in frustration. He didn't know what to do. Though he had a slight idea. But the company won't like it.

"Are you actually going home Minho?" Felix asked in a teasing tone. His eyes fixed on the road as he hummed the tune of the song playing on the radio.

"But the company said we can't" He argued. 

"Well what the company doesn't know won't hurt them right?" Felix said as when he looked at him from the rearview mirror.

Minho grabbed the hoodie lying on the seat and shrugged it on. He took his cap and glasses that were all stashed inside the car for emergency purposes and put them on.

Felix grinned as he took a turn towards the freeway. Opposite from Minho's way home. Towards Jisung's private house.

Minho kept biting his lips as they reached the familiar path towards Jisung's private house. It was situated in a beach which was also near a mountain so the view was breathtaking.

Both serene and mesmerizing.

His blank thoughts were pulled up when the car had stopped. He glanced out the window and saw the two storey house with dim-lit lights.

He immediately rushed out of the car and pressed the doorbell. Nervousness eating up his system.

The door opened revealing Hyunjin who looked like he just got out of bed. Bed hair and yet still in his long sleeves and slacks.

"He's in the sala" Hyunjin said as he widened the gap of the door. Minho then rushed towards the living area.

He saw him slouched on his seat, eyes fixed on the TV as a familiar drama was airing. Though he wasn't moving his head, Minho knew he saw him.

Minho sighed as he sat down on the couch, half a meter away from the younger.

"Jisung" Minho whispered. He didn't know why he whispered, but the lump on his throat made it hard to make his voice louder.

The younger payed no attention to him as he sipped on his whiskey. Eyes still focused on the show.

Minho then took of the cap and his glasses, shifting further towards the younger. Eyes almost on the brink of tears.

"Jisung please talk to me" Minho pleaded as he held on to his hand. Jisung didn't say anything though he didn't move his hand away.

"I promise you it was nothing earlier. We were just talking about her movie" Minho's voice cracked as he spoke. Jisung then looked at him. Eyes still flaring in anger.

"Really? Do tell" Jisung answered sarcastically.

"Please Ji, please don't be mad. I'm sorry" His tears fell as he muttered out apologies continuously.

Jisung sighed. He knew that he couldn't stay mad at him for long. Though he was still sad and disappointed at his actions.

He couldn't help but feel insecure to her. She and Minho looked good together. Plus the media wouldn't make it such a big deal.

He wants that. 

He wants a normal relationship with him. Where nobody would care whatever they do. Where the eyes of the crowd wouldn't look at them. Where they are free.

"I'm s-sorry Ji. It's j-just that, i-it's been so hard these d-days. I can't even l-look at you" Minho sobbed on his hands.

"You don't think this is hard for me Min? It's been months since I last saw you this close to me. It's been months since I last held your hand Min" Jisung croaked out. Minho looked up and saw a lone tear fall from his eyes.

"It's already hard for the both of us Min. But please, don't make this harder for us. I can't take it Min. It hurts so fucking much" Jisung sobbed as he held onto his hands.

"I hate how she can do the things I want to do with you without the world judging you. I hate how she can hold you and do absolutely nothing about it. I hate how I can't do anything but watch" Jisung's voice cracked as he cried more. His words made Minho's eyes cry more. Realizing how the younger had felt.  


"Don't do this to me Min. I can't lose you. I don't want to watch you be happy with someone else. I want you to be happy with me. Because you are mine" Jisung was full on sobbing now. Minho quickly hugged him and let the younger cry on his neck.

"I am so sorry Ji. I-I should've have known that you felt that way. I-I'm sorry for making you feel like I could be happy without you" Minho said voice faltering by the second.

"Jisung of course you are my happiness. Please stop thinking that way. I am yours and you are mine. And you won't lose me baby" Minho assured as he hugged him tighter.

This is the reality they live in. They chose to live this way so they had to compromise for both of their sakes.

They had to learn to understand each other's feelings in order to keep their relationship going.

That no matter how excruciating the feeling of being apart is, they both have to sacrifice for each other. 

It has been hours since the two had sat down on the beach. The sun had already set yet they were still there. In silence. Holding hands.

Both of them didn't have a schedule so they decided to spend the day on his private house. This may be the only time they'll have for each other.

Tomorrow, their routine would have to continue.

Jisung hoped that when their arrangements continue, they wouldn't have another scenario to take care off. He wouldn't let it happen.

He averted his gaze to his boyfriend who was busy admiring the view. The clear waters and the orange horizon.

The sunset was definitely the prettiest.

As Jisung understands, sunsets represent the middle. Where everything is even. Where light and darkness meet.

It is fair. 

Both the sunrise and the sunset were even. As the light dispersed and the darkness takeover, it's as if an ending.

A beautiful ending.

That even though they would have to part, a new beginning would surely bloom. That even though the darkness covers what the eyes see, the light will soon rise.

That after all the hiding they're doing, soon they will meet again. In better circumstances. In a better moment.

Because they endured. 

As for now, they'd have to stick to secret glances and knowing smiles. They could only hope for what could happen if they were together.

For now, let the sunset stain their longing. Let the orange rays of light slowly fill their eyes till they can see no more.

So time could turn faster. So they could be together.

**Author's Note:**

> normalize idols living normally the way ya'll do. let your faves do whatever the fuck they want


End file.
